<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Thangs by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339754">New Thangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix'>Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Backstage, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Established Relationship, JaeHyun loves Yuta's voice, M/M, Navel piercing, PWP without Porn, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Translation, Yuta has a praise kink, actually a plot, jae is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yuta hadn't told his lover about his navel piercing?<br/>Or how JaeHyun discovers Yuta's new piercing during a rehearsal of their new song Kick It at Inkigayo, when he is wearing his outfit with the crop top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Thangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202985">New Thangs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix">Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone ! *^-^* </p><p>Here is my first NCT fiction, a Yujae in its English version ! </p><p>English is not my native language, and it is actually my first time translating one of my work by myself. So, sorry in advance if there is any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I tried my best with this translation and it's not beta-read yet (so,feel free to tell me in the comments if anything is wrong ! It'll help me improve :3)</p><p>That being said, have a good read ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yuta looked at his reflection in the mirror, putting one of his white hair strands back in place before biting his lip, admiring his overall appearance with today’s live outfit. He made an amused but shy smile and jumped when three knocks were given on the door of his changing room. He then heard Taeyong’s voice calling him. “Yuta, you ready? We’re just waiting for you and Jungwoo”. The Japanese man looked at himself in the mirror one last time, wedging his lower lip between his teeth, then shook his head. He shivered when the cool air slid over his exposed skin and finally opened the door. He immediately met his friend who was waiting for him, a little smile on his lips when he saw Yuta. Taeyong’s gaze fell directly down his chest to land on his belly, and he asked, leaning towards him:</p><p> </p><p>“So, ready?” Yuta sighed before answering, “A bit stressed about his reaction when he’ll see this, but what’s done is done.” Taeyong laughed before snaking an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll love this.” Yuta felt his cheeks redden under the suggestive gaze and amused smile of his leader. He nudged him in the ribs in retaliation, while cringing a little. Taeyong laughed more at that and didn’t detach himself until they made it to the stage, keeping his arm around his friend’s shoulders. They joined the others who had already taken place on stage, and Yuta only had time to exchange a look and a quick but shy smile with Jaehyun before having to get into place to perform their choreography for the first time. Yuta felt his heart speed up when he had to go to the forefront, revealing his belly perfectly to the camera. He stayed focused, but the closer to the end the song got, the more stressed Yuta was about Jaehyun noticing.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have to wait a long time. When the filming ended, Doyoung made a remark in a voice loud enough for all the members in the group to hear: “Hey Yuta, your piercing is sexy.” Jaehyun, who was chatting with Taeyong, cut himself off when he heard the words coming from Doyoung and immediately looked at Yuta. Yuta saw his big brown’s eyes scrutinize his body for the piercing, and he felt his cheeks heat up when his younger lover finally noticed the location of his jewelry. He heard and saw the surprised gasp of Jaehyun, who looked up for a moment towards his face, before his gaze fell back on the piercing in his navel. Yuta bit his lip at his reaction and saw Taeyong clap Jungwoo’s hand out of the corner of his eye. Usually he would just roll his eyes, but now, the intensity of his lover’s gaze froze him in place. Jaehyun intimidated him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta almost wanted to hide his belly under the burning gaze of JaeHyun and as he made a gesture to do so, Jaehyun joined him quickly and grabbed his wrist to prevent it. Yuta looked up at him and felt his heart speed up as he felt the youngest's hand touch the skin of his hips. The Japanese man shivered, and he let out a trembling breath, before Taeyong's voice sounded, cutting the Jaehyun in his gesture “We’ll take a break until we know if they need a second shoot, guys! Do what you want during that time but be back around forty-five.” Yuta saw Taeyong give them a smile and a wink, and Yuta had no time to react as Jaehyun grabbed his wrist to draw him after him. Yuta let himself be dragged without protest, ending up with his back against a wall and Jaehyun’s hot body against his. Yuta felt his heart skip a beat under the intensity of the brunette’s gaze who was staring at him without saying anything. One of his hands slid down his ribs, then his stomach and Yuta held his breath when his fingers brushed the skin around his piercing. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Jaehyun bite his lip and his fingers became more curious. His hoarse voice then resounded in the empty hallway. “So that’s why everyone reacted that way during our broadcast the other day? Because I poked it so strongly?”. Yuta didn’t answer right away and when he finally caught the meaning of Jaehyun’s words, he could only nod, not trusting his voice. Because he was sure he would sigh in ease if he opened his lips, with the tender but sensual gestures of Jaehyun near his navel piercing. He pursed his lip and contracted his abs when his lover’s fingers became even more curious, sliding close to the jewel near his navel. Yuta put his hand up on his arm, as if to stop him. He let a trembling sigh cross the barrier of his lips and heard Jaehyun let out a small groan. He looked up at him just as the Korean approached his face his. Yuta didn't have time to make the slightest gesture that the brunette finally took his lips in a fiery kiss. Yuta moaned in surprise against his lips and answered the kiss automatically, before remembering where they were. He tightened his grip on the biceps of the largest and detached their lips for a short moment to moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.. Jae stop. W-We shouldn’t, we are-“. “I don’t care”. He was cut off by Jaehyun’s raspy voice before he took his luscious mouth in a heated kiss. Yuta opened his eyes wide to his companion’s response and fought a bit more, moaning little “wait” between kisses, but the hands of the latter which crept under his top cut his protests. And Yuta finally answered the brown-haired man advances. His hands, which were previously squeezing the singer's arms to prevent him from continuing his gestures, now went back to his neck to regain his lips in a passionate kiss. Yuta felt his lover smile and he chewed his lip in retaliation. He shivered and detached their lips when the fingers of the tallest touched the skin near his piercing once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah…” “Hm? Do you like it?” Jaehyun asked, reiterating his gesture, letting his fingers redraw the bar now crossing the navel of his elder. He heard and felt Yuta shiver and another groan crossed his lips. JaeHyun smiled proudly and brought his face to the Japanese man’s ear. He kissed his neck, then let his breath settle on his ear. His playful tongue then came to walk along his lobe and his cartilage, and he whispered a few words to him while continuing his ministrations. Chills spread throughout Yuta’s body, who could not restrain another whine under the attentions he received. Jaehyun glanced to the right and reacted quickly when he heard footsteps advancing towards them. He detached himself slightly from his lover’s body and grabbed his wrist to lure him into the first room near them.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door behind them harshly and slammed Yuta’s back against it a second later, looking him right in the eyes, Yuta’s shaky breath resonating in the silence. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Jaehyun resumed his ministrations on his lover’s body, his fingers coming right back on Yuta’s flat tummy. His lips came to suck on his lover’s neck, and Yuta moaned at the welcomed pleasure. He finally decided to participate in the exchange rather than simply endure it. Yuta slipped one of his hands into the bluish black hair of Jaehyun, his second hand coming to his back, taking the jacket with him to force the younger to take it off. Jaehyun got rid of it vigorously, sending the clothing flying to the right.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta bit his lower lip at the feeling of their warm skins touching. Jaehyun nibbled on his neck, before going up to his jaw and then his lips. Yuta squeezed Jaehyun's hair in his hand, kissing him fervently, and bit his lip as he felt his lover's fingers creep into his kidneys. Their bellies then found themselves glued, and Yuta groaned at the sensation of the warm skin of the brown-haired man against his. He sighed against his mouth, and slid his hand higher on his chest, redrawing his pecs and motioning for him to remove his top. He felt the Jaehyun smile against his lips and groaned when he pulled away from him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re changing your mind? I thought we shouldn’t?”. “Oh, shut up.” Was the only answer he got. Jaehyun's laughter echoed in the small room, and Yuta forced him to remove his top. Jaehyun got rid of his top and he smiled, proud of his effect when he saw the eyes of the Japanese wander on his chest and his abs. Yuta's hands came to rest on his shoulders, then wandered over his drawn abs, and the elder came to moisten his lips feeling the muscles contract under his fingers. The Korean wasted no time in sticking to him, and he spread the sides of his crop-top to let his large hands touch the warm skin of his abdominal belly. Yuta left a shaky breath through the barrier of his lips. He helped Jaehyun take off his top, and they both found themselves bare-chested.</p><p> </p><p>Their burning bodies were glued again, and Jaehyun grabbed Yutat’s thigh and pulled it up to his hip and Yuta let out a groan when he could feel his lover's excitement. He plunged his longing gaze into his and he moaned in surprise when Jaehyun took his lips in a new burning kiss. Jaehyun's curious tongue invaded his mouth and Yuta responded eagerly to the exchange. His hands gripped Jaehyun's shoulders and he let out a cry of surprise when his lover grabbed his second thigh and wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing him against the door behind them. “Jaehyun!” Moaned Yuta when Jaehyun gave a slight pressure against his his lower abdomen, exciting Yuta with no doubts.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta let his head rest on the wall, and his lover's mouth instinctively joined his neck, to which he paid many attentions that made the Japanese man sigh of comfort. Yuta tightened his legs around Jaehyun's pelvis and one of his hands came to rest in the middle of the Jaehyun’s back, while the second clasped his blue hair between his fingers, encouraging him in silence. The taller boy's hips came harshly against his body and Yuta groaned again at the feeling of his lover's member against his own. He tugged on his hair to recapture his lips in a feverish kiss, and he moaned in his mouth, biting his tongue before making a sucking gesture against.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun separated their lips, cutting the kiss to look at Yuta with a burning gaze. The gesture that the Japanese man had just made reminded him of one of their feverish exchanges a few days earlier, during one evening after the shooting of their new MV where Yuta had watched the shooting for his solo scenes. He gave a sudden jolt against Yuta's lower abdomen and whispered sensually against his ear: “Don’t play this, baby.” Yuta felt his body heat up hearing the sensual voice of Jaehyun in his ear and at the pet name use. The deep voice of his lover when he spoke English was still in effect, as Jaehyun loved when he himself was speaking Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta sighed in pleasure as he felt Jaehyun's gestures that didn't stop, and then he slipped his hand at the edge of his pants. His fingers quickly became more curious, slipping between the elastic belt plus the boxer and the skin of his lower abdomen. Jaehyun nibbled on the skin of Yuta's neck, making him sigh and smile, and the Japanese man took the opportunity to touch his already excited shaft with his fingertips. Jaehyun's reaction was immediate. He grabbed Yuta's hair brutally, definitively ruining the stylists' work and kissed his with just as much brutality. Yuta smiled against his lips, completely proud of his effect, and he repeated his gesture, then frankly put his hand against the engorged dick of his lover.</p><p> </p><p> Jaehyun moaned against his lips before biting his lower lip and deepening the kiss. His hands that roamed the belly and the sheer size of Yuta crossed the barrier of his pants, exploring the skin of his buttocks, a curious finger trailing between his globes of flesh. Yuta stopped the kiss to let out a louder sigh, his tongue biting his lips. He felt Jaehyun's hand grow even more curious and he moaned his name in a plaintive voice. Jaehyun nibbled his earlobe back and forced him to loosen his grip around his waist, and Yuta had no choice but to put his feet back on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun guided him so that his chest was pressed against the wall next to the door, and the brown-haired man took advantage of it to lock the door. He turned his attention back to his lover and lowered his pants slightly so he could explore his body more freely. His hand started again against his lover’s privacy, and he nibbled on Yuta’s nape as one of his fingers became more curious. “Ahhn… Jae-Jaehyun…”. Jaehyun nibbled at his skin again before whispering against his ear: “Hm you seem to like this a lot.” Yuta could only moan, letting out a high moan when Jaehyun’s finger explored his entrance, getting inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>He arched his back, giving a magnificent view to the youngest who slipped his free hand into the hollow formed by his thin waist, caressing his skin with tenderness. He then lowered his underpants on his thighs so he could prepare him better. Yuta sighed in pleasure, clasping his hands on the wall in front of him for support, and his hips were looking for more contact with the hot body and especially the taller's fingers. He licked his earlobe, then the outline of his ear and whispered a few words to his in a deep voice, while removing the finger that was inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Open your lips. "</p><p> </p><p>Yuta hastened to do what was asked, and then took the phalanges of Jaehyun between his lips to moisten them as they had no lubricant right now. Yuta then realized that they didn't have a condom either. At the mere thought of feeling his lover's sex without barrier, his body trembled with pleasure, while he continued to wet his fingers. Jaehyun noticed it and then whispered to him, "What's going on?" Yuta released his fingers, and then sighed, shivering again as he felt Jaehyun's second hand tenderly caress his belly. When he felt a pressure against his ribs, he whispered: “You're going to take me unprotected... While it's been a long time. I love the idea.” Jaehyun chuckled at his answer, then whispered back “What a dirty pervert you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta suppressed a moan when his hand went down to the crook of his thighs and touched his cock before stopping on his hips. He guided Yuta to make him arch his back even more and slid his now wet fingers against his buttocks. Yuta's breathing quickened and he almost sighed with happiness when a first finger entered him. He let his head rest on his forearms, biting his lip to hold a louder gasp when Jaehyun directly added a second finger to prepare him. His back arched when he felt the movement between his walls, and he turned his head to beg for a kiss. The tallest man hastened to respond to the request, taking Yuta's luscious lips in a feverish kiss. Jaehyun used his second hand to drop his own pants, and he released his cock with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his body against Yuta's, making him gasp when his cock met Yuta's thin thigh. The Japanese whispered something Jaehyun didn't understand, so he made his movements deeper and sharper, making him moan louder. Jaehyun then came to press his forearm against the wall next to Yuta, pushing the burning body of the Japanese man against the wall, making him moan at the feeling of the cold wall on his skin. “Speak louder, I can’t hear you. Tell me what you want baby.” He whispered with a deep voice. “Again… Hurry up.” Yuta sighs, with heavy breathing. He tilted his head back, groaning a "Yes" that made Jaehyun laugh when he added a third finger to better prepare his companion to welcome him. Jaehyun made him moan even louder when he finally reached his sore spot, and his older brother came to rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>JaeHyun kissed his temple, whispering in a hoarse voice, "You are beautiful.” He watched with pride the effect of his simple sentence on Yuta. His lover blushed strongly, lowering his head to hide his embarrassment, burying his face in his arms. Jaehyun knew how much Yuta loved to hear words like this and how Jaehyun expressed himself during their intimate exchanges. The first time he said such a sweet sentence to Yuta in contrast to his brutal gestures, Yuta had started to moan in Japanese, and that had increased Jaehyun's excitement. He normally loved Yuta's voice when he spoke in his native language but being able to discover the sensual tone he took while moaning in that language drove him crazy. He loved it, as much as Yuta loved to be complimented. Jaehyun came back to earth feeling Yuta move his hips back and groaned, and he understood that his companion was getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>JaeHyun bit his neck before making his finger movements more brutal, further exciting Yuta who ended up detaching one of his hands from the wall to grab his wrist and stop his movements. His trembling voice echoed around the room, asking him to stop but he didn't look up at Jaehyun either. The brown-haired man bit his lip and then withdrew his fingers, quickly getting rid of his pants with his boxers, sending them flying to the side with a kick, letting his last clothes join their abandoned tops on floor. He watched Yuta do the same, turning around and Jaehyun tilted his head, giving him a suggestive smile. He said nothing and glued his body to Yuta who was now facing him and kissed him tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta ran his hands around his neck, taking advantage of the tender exchange that contrasted perfectly with what he knew how to follow. He slipped his hands through Jaehyun's bluish hair, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss. He slid one of his legs between Jaehyun's thighs, pressing his cock and smiled, proud of himself when his youngest grunted and clapped his hands against the wall. Yuta let out a little laugh, and Jaehyun cut him off by taking his lips with more brutality. He pressed his body to his lover’s and slipped one of his hands over his back and then under his thigh. He grabbed his thigh forcefully, and lifted it, smiling in the brutal kiss when his companion circled his waist with his two legs. "Ahn ..." moaned Yuta, feeling Jaehyun's cock against his, the latter's powerful body pressing his against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's still wet hand slid from his thigh to his ass, then came up against his belly. His fingers played for a moment with Yuta's piercing, making him shiver. The Korean man smiled when he felt the effect it had on Yuta and he ran his hand through his hair, taking his mouth for another intense kiss while using his two hands to spread Yuta's ass cheeks and guide his cock against his entrance. Yuta groaned heavily against his lips at the sensation and squeezed Jaehyun's hair between his fingers while contracting his thighs around his waist. Jaehyun pressed the Japanese boy more strongly against the wall and guided his erect cock between his walls, finally taking him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta let out a stronger groan than before, to be taken by his lover and he kissed the latter again with just as much passion. Jaehyun forced him to impale on him fully and took his lips feverishly to silence his plaintive cries. He simply kissed Yuta, without moving his hips to let him get used to his presence in him. His fingers were trailing the skin of his belly, near his navel and on his left thigh, gently relaxing him. He continued his attentions until Yuta moved on his own, making him understand that he could move by a slight pressure on his neck and with a hip movement.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun first exerted a slow movement, watching Yuta's reactions because he didn't want to hurt him. Especially if they had to shoot a new sequence afterwards. He felt Yuta shake against him and accelerated the movement of his hips, pressing Yuta's body against the wall while sinking deep inside him. Soon, their moans filled the room, and Jaehyun nibbled on Yuta's neck with pleasure when the latter tilted his head back against the wall at the sensation of his strokes becoming more precise, tapping on his sensitive point relentlessly. He chewed harder on the sunburnt skin of the Japanese man, who suddenly moaned in his native language.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun tore his face from his neck to look him in the eye, keeping one of his hands on the thin waist of his elder and using the other to put his hands on the wall. He looked Yuta straight in the eyes, burying himself deeply in him with an expert blow while asking him in a hoarse voice: "Repeat. Say it again." So, Yuta groaned in Japanese. "<strong>Ahh ... Again. Take me harder.”</strong> Jaehyun fulfilled his request, taking him even more forcefully, Yuta's back rubbing against the wall under the violence of his lover's jolts inside him. He touched his prostate each time, making him see stars and Yuta could only beg for more. Although taken by pleasure, Jaehyun felt his legs begin to make him suffer, so he stopped all his movements, Yuta striking him on the nape with his short nails.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Idiot.</strong> Why are you stopping? I was not far away…" he moaned in a plaintive voice." "Wait a second ... my legs hurt." Yuta groaned at that and started to loosen his grip around Jaehyun's waist, but Jaehyun ran his hands under his thighs to hold his body in position. Yuta looked at him without understanding, before moaning when Jaehyun untied them from the wall. He held Yuta against him and guided them to the small sofa in the room. Yuta thought he would be placed on the furniture, but Jaehyun dropped himself on the sofa and helped Yuta to position himself correctly on him. Yuta was then on his thighs, Jaehyun's cock still deep inside him, and he dominated it. Somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta bit his lips sensually, looking down at Jaehyun, because in this position, he was taller than him. He closed his eyes feeling Jaehyun's hands sliding sensually over his thighs and then his hips. They joined his thin waist and he drew small circles on the soft skin of the Japanese man, gesturing for him to move. Yuta then leaned on his shoulders to hoist himself, before letting gravity do its work and falling suddenly on Jaehyun's cock. They both let out a loud moan at the sensation and Yuta then proceeded to impose a series of hip trusts, totally taken in by the pleasure Jaehyun made him feel. Yuta arched his back when one of his lover's large hands wandered against his back. They kissed passionately; the kiss made chaotic by their hips’ movements. The youngest moved his second hand over Yuta's belly, and he started playing with the jewel again.</p><p> </p><p>He touched it, then ran his fingers between the two balls of the piercing, redrawing the bar he could feel under his lover's skin. Yuta gasped at the sensation, and made his movements even more frantic, quickly guiding them towards deliverance. JaeHyun came to pull Yuta's hair, forcing him to tilt his head back and he slid his lips against his neck, whispering in his ear in a suave voice: "You're so good. You’re taking me so well, so perfect. Always perfect for me. "" Ahn ... My god Jae-Jaehyun! I’m gonna-". Yuta's voice grew sharper under the pleasure that these sentences made him feel and he grabbed Jaehyun's arm more firmly to take support, breaking loose on his cock to give himself the maximum pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>JaeHyun bit his neck and freed himself between the warm walls of his lover, carrying him in his deliverance. Yuta arched to the maximum, his rapid breathing and his moans echoing in the room. He came in long sprays against their bellies, then let himself fall against the body of his lover. JaeHyun fell back against the back of the sofa, welcoming Yuta to his chest, sighing. They remained like this for a moment, coming down from their enjoyment. Jaehyun let his hands caress Yuta's hips and came to kiss his temple with tenderness. Yuta lay still for a few seconds, allowing his heart to calm down and then raised his head. He straightened his hips, letting Jaehyun's cock come out of his body before settling more comfortably on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese man wrapped his arms around his companion’s neck and kissed him gently after their bestial exchange. Jaehyun responded to the kiss, his right hand finding its place on his stomach. He caressed the skin under his jewel in small circles and then whispered to him, "I love it. It fits you perfectly. It makes your body look even better in my eyes." He smirked when he saw his companion blush and kissed his nose before adding: "And sorry for hurting you during the broadcast. You know I would never do it intentionally. " Yuta took his lips in a tender kiss as an answer and laid his head on his shoulder. He then looked at the clock above the door and sighed, finding that they still had fifteen minutes before they had to join the others. He kissed Jaehyun's shoulder and they finally pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta went to retrieve a handkerchief and cleaned himself quickly, under the greedy gaze of Jaehyun who had not moved, still sitting - or rather slumped according to the Japanese man - on the black sofa. Yuta rolled his eyes and retrieved their clothes. He sorted between his own and Jaehyun’s and made a ball with those of his lover. He threw them to him unceremoniously, startling Jaehyun who gave him a reproving look. Yuta smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side then giving him a kiss. He turned his back on him and got dressed. He readjusted his pants, then his crop-top and jumped when Jaehyun's pale hands passed over his belly.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his lips move around his neck, and he kissed him tenderly as he scanned his flat stomach again with his expert fingers. Yuta shivered and abruptly pulled away from him, causing Jaehyun to groan and the latter looked at him, frowning. "I know you, you're going to start again, and we clearly don't have the time now." "Not funny." The taller man grumbled, making his lover laugh. Yuta grabbed the handle and unlocked the door while replying to his lover: "No, I just don't really want Taeyong to come and get us again when we are in bad state because of you. So, let's go now, would you."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun sighed but quickly joined his lover before he could open the door. He pressed Yuta against the door and kissed him more tenderly, sliding his hand over his neck. Yuta put his hands on his chest, enjoying the moment. They separated after a short while and Jaehyun kissed his forehead before opening the door. They joined the dressing room, and were directly taken care of by the stylists, who tidied up their hairstyles and makeups before they returned to the stage for a new filming. Jaehyun met the gaze of their leader, who tilted his head, gesturing to the Japanese man behind them. Jaehyun raised a suggestive eyebrow and moistened his lips.</p><p> </p><p>His gesture made Taeyong and Yuta laugh - who had noticed his gesture - and the three of them were called back to start shooting again. The three friends concentrated then, even though Jaehyun's mind was blocked on his lover's new appearance. He was eager to see the reaction of their fans when they discovered the new jewel worn by the Japanese. <em>Yuta was far too sexy for their own good.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how was it ?<br/>I had this idea the day we saw Yuta's piercing and I HAD to write a YuJae about it, my OTP :3 </p><p>So as I said in the beginning, if you saw any grammatical or spelling mistakes, tell them to me in the comments ! I take any advices to improve, and this was a translation from French to English, so the style is really different ^^'</p><p>See you around when I'll have the courage to translate my other works~  </p><p>Yukkuri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>